


The Sun and the Sky

by edensgarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Inarizaki, M/M, Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Twins, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: Atsumu and Osamu shared everything.The same womb, the same toys, the same clothes, the same friends, the same hobbies, the same DNA.There was one thing however, they couldn’t share: her heart.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 210





	The Sun and the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the twins and I have to be honest... I'm really proud of this one. I dare say that as of now, this is one of my favorite pieces I've written so far. I hope you guys will like it. ღ
> 
> Just a heads up though:  
> I cried while writing this. So you might want to get your tissues out for this one.

For as long as Atsumu could remember, Osamu had always been by his side; had always been a part of him. No one believed him when he told them that he remembered every single moment with him clearly, laughing disbelievingly in his face.

Atsumu might be a compulsive liar, taking joy in ruffling people’s feathers and pushing their buttons, but there was one thing Atsumu would never lie about – and that was the memories he held with his brother. 

He truly could remember every single moment with his twin by his side, remembering the imprint of Osamu’s tiny finger around his own in their mother’s womb, the warmth of his feet pressing against the side of his stomach as they both stretched to claim their spots inside her.

He remembered the aching void in his chest when they were separated after birth, sighing in relief when he was placed back beside him, their bodies curling towards each other instinctively, seeking the scent of one another.

Their first words, their first steps, their first bloody knees, the first time they made a friend, the first time they lost a tooth- everything. Every milestone with his twin, be it small or grand, was etched in the records of his brain, stored in neat little folders.

The moment they both grabbed a volleyball had been a deciding one in both of their lives – a turning point for the name Miya.

They blew up.

The name of the Miya twins made their rounds around the neighborhood, finding recognition as promising athletes in the neighboring cities and soon in the entire prefecture, stretching all the way to the grounds of Tokyo.

It was only natural for them to relish in the attention together, working harder than ever to make their reputation justice. They both enjoyed the public’s love- Atsumu in a different manner than Osamu.

Whereas Osamu relished in the kind touches and sweet words of the elderly people and little kids around them, Atsumu blossomed into a charming heartbreaker.

Bathing in the infatuation of hundreds of girls, embracing the love letters and the baked goods, curling inside the soothing blanket of reaffirmation and superficial compliments, he fed his ego into a greedy monster.

It was only a matter of time until the greed took over, his heart changing its lock too often for him to ever feel truly safe.

Even amidst all of their differences and their petty fights, the bond between the twins was unbreakable. The red string of fate around their wrists wrapped around them like a vice, promising nothing good if it were to ever be ripped.

All throughout his life, Atsumu was convinced they were invincible. He could have put his life on the line to prove that nothing, absolutely nothing, could ever get between him and Osamu.

So when suddenly a girl with a too loud laugh, too clumsy feet and too brash a mouth came stumbling into their life, he felt his carefully constructed castle crumble apart. She didn’t even bother to ring the doorbell or knock on the door, but pummeled right through and into their life – into their hearts – carving her name into their skin until the letters of her mixed in with the blood in their veins.

She was everywhere. And everywhere was her.

In the classroom making fun of them for their petty fights, somehow always knowing what to say to get both of them back down to earth;

In the streets of Hyōgo eating her way through the food stands with Aran, leaving the twins behind to trail after them with amused snickers at their limitless appetite;

In the gym during their many practices gushing about the flexibility of Suna, laughing along to his dry jokes and filling the stuffy gym with her melody;

In the stands during their official matches screaming her lungs out to support the cheer team, holding her breath and sucking her stomach in with a stupid grin whenever Atsumu served, completely combusting in joy when he managed a service ace;

Running into his arms with her face smushed against his chest, her ear right above his heart as she showered him in praises and felt her heartbeat adjust to his as if trying to become one.

But then she’d pull away, squeezing his hands one last time with brightness like the morning sun before she’d bound off and into the waiting arms of Osamu.

Only this time, she wouldn’t pull away. She would linger in his embrace like it was her birth right as his hands would card through her hair with a smile that Atsumu had never before seen on him. He wouldn’t understand why his heart twitched at the sight of it, why he felt a disgusting taste linger on the roof of his tongue.

It was much later when Osamu came sheepishly into the classroom with her fingers woven around his, a pink tint embracing his throat that Atsumu felt a crack in the lock of his heart.

But he would ignore it, pushing his confusing feelings to the back of his mind in a _‘Do not open.’_ box.

He would subject himself to the sight of her brightness, her smile as beautiful as blossomed flowers as she would lean onto her safe haven that was Osamu’s broad chest- the very same chest that was identical to his own.

And as he looked down at his body, he found himself wondering what it would feel like if it was him she were pressing into.

He would completely ignore the flip of his stomach whenever the scent of freshly plucked strawberries rose to his nose, dancing its way around his nostrils until it settled in his brain to make its own home.

It was just another stupid perfume, he would tell himself as he’d nuzzle deeper into the hair of some random girl who had flung herself at him.

Her airy laughter was just another stupid sound that he’d try to forget by pressing his ear closer to the moaning girl he’d thrust into, not even bothering to look her in the face.

Who was he kidding?

He couldn’t care less who was beneath him; it wasn’t _her_.

But Atsumu kept his mouth shut, swallowed the desperate pleas for recognition into the acidic pool in his stomach, sewing his mouth painfully tight, shoving his heart into an iron cage without keys.

Because the way Osamu would sprout from the ground when she was around him was reason enough for him. She would curl her golden vines around his limbs, supporting him to grow into a forest full of glistening butterflies. She would tirelessly pick the pieces of his broken heart like sand corns from the beach, her hands holding onto them with so much care and tenderness that it was no wonder Osamu had decided to let her keep it.

They fit perfectly, like the two last missing pieces to a fairy tale puzzle.

It was as if they were made for each other and years later, Atsumu noticed with a gut-wrenching clarity that Osamu had a new red string on his body.

But this one was much more gentle, made of silk as it lightly hugged the corners of his heart, connecting his soul to her in a way that little girls often dreamt of.

They were perfect together.

They were made for each other.

_Atsumu and Osamu shared everything with each other._

They had shared the same womb of the mother who loved them dearly; the same bed as little children, who were still afraid of the dark; the same clothes to play cheeky tricks on other people; the same group of friends they loved to drive crazy; the same desire to hold a volleyball as long as possible during a game.

However, no matter how much they were alike, no matter how much they shared the same DNA and were the replica of one another-

No matter how wonderful his arms would feel around the softness that was her embrace, no matter how much his heart would jump in joy at the thought of her kissing the air out of his lungs like she did with Osamu, no matter how much he craved for that little string of red to be around his heart and not his twin’s-

He couldn’t stop the motion of his hands as he clapped along to his best friend, his twin brother, _his other half_ kissing her forehead tenderly, cradling her face in his hands with the most dazzling smile- like Osamu had found the biggest treasure in the depths of the lost ocean.

And the biggest treasure he had found.

He had found the sun.

She was beautiful in white, her skin glistening beneath the warm rays gifting her the most heavenly glow as her eyes were focused solely on Osamu, her hands intertwined solely with Osamu’s, that band of gold around her slim finger coming from Osamu, her beating heart finding its purpose in Osamu.

With a chilling resignation, Atsumu watched the two seal their fate, their expressions in a happy daze as he kept the forced façade on his face all throughout the night, blocking the way to his tear ducts with sheer force.

Osamu had found the sun.

And she had found the sky.

_Atsumu and Osamu shared everything._

He lowered his stinging eyes to stare at the band around his wrist, feeling the blazing of his skin as the ribbon cut into his skin hard enough to draw blood. For the first time in his life, he found himself wishing the string away; wishing he wasn’t his brother- and it jolted him out of his wallow of self-pity so harshly, he felt the guilt of betrayal eat him alive.

A heavy heart in his chest, he lifted his gaze back to his twin and her, imprinting the image of their loving expressions. They danced slowly as he let the yearning rip open the iron cage to greedily lunge at his heart.

After all, the sun only belongs to the sky.

_They shared everything._

_There was one exception._

_Her heart._

Atsumu released a long drawn out breath, the pressure against his chest hard enough to crush him, but he persisted, keeping his misty eyes on what could have been, ~~what should have been~~ , for the rest of the night and possibly… for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always immensely appreciated.  
> To me, there's no better reward than getting to hear your opinion on the stuff I put out here. ღ


End file.
